User blog:TheTDChronicler/Holiday Party 2019 On Now!
Happy holidays! The new Holiday Party 2019 is out now on Club Penguin Online. Log on to collect cool items and Mascot gifts. Rooms Regular The rooms are filled with holiday cheer, the whole island is also in night time. A few rooms that have never been decorated have their first decoration during this party as well! Holiday Party 2015 Arcade.png|Arcade Holiday Party 2016 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2016 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Holiday Party 2019 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop (during Winter Ball 2019) Holiday Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Holiday Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Holiday Party 2015 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2015 Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2016 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Dojo Holiday Party 2019 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party 2013 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2019 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2016 Hidden Lake.png|Hidden Lake Holiday Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Holiday Party 2015 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Holiday Party 2016 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Holiday Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2015 Mall.png|Mall Holiday Party 2016 Mine.png|Mine Holiday Party 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party 2015 Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party 2015 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Holiday Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2015 Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party 2019 Pong.png|Pond Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Holiday Party 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Holiday Party 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Holiday Party 2015 School.png|School Holiday Party 2015 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Holiday Party 2015 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2015 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Holiday Party 2016 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party 2015 Town.png|Town Christmas Party 2008 Cave.png|Underground Pool Party Rooms The Santa's Sled returned for this year and the lightbulb items could still be obtained by throwing presents into chimneys. Holiday Party 2015 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Migrator Arrrgh! That is right, The Migrator has been docked at the Beach! Be sure to explore this pirate cruise and play Treasure Hunt with your buddies. Holiday Party 2019 Migrator.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2019 Crows Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2019 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Holiday Party 2019 Captains Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Items This party has a lot of items to collect, aside from the mascot gifts, players could also get items from the Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog and around the rooms! Free Items Holiday Giveaway Gifts Rockhopper's Rare Items Postcards Three new postcards have been added to the Postcard Catalog, psst they also give an item! Puffles Aside from normal items for penguins, two puffles could be adopted during this party. Features This party has a few features, here's a list of them. Transformations Penguins could transform into a Frost Bite. Coins for Change The Coins for Change has returned this year, there are a few options to donate from. When a player donates for the first time, they would be rewarded with a custom Coins for Change 2019 Pin. HP19 CFC.png|Donation interface HP19 CFC 100.png|When donating 100 coins HP19 CFC 500.png|When donating 500 coins HP19 CFC 1000.png|When donating 1,000 coins HP19 CFC 5000 & 10000.png|When donating 5,000 and 10,000 coins Coinsforchangenote2.png|After donating Earning Coins Throwing snowballs at the giant tree in the Forest, in the food drive box at the Beach and at the Plaza's bells would give the player 5 coins per throw. Holiday Party 2019 Forest.png Holiday Party 2016 Beach.png Holiday Party 2015 Plaza.png Stamps A few Event Stamps are available during this party, and as a bonus Treasure Hunt stamps! Mascots Rockhopper is confirmed to visit during this party. He also gives out a new Mascot Background so be sure to collect it when meeting him! Emoticons Three new Emoticons are currently available for this party. Party Interface The Holiday Party 2019 has two different party interfaces, the latter one could also be accessed from the Snow Forts by clicking on the Christmas tree in the middle. Holiday Party Summary HP19Interface1Page1.png|Page 1 HP19Interface1Page2.png|Page 2 Holiday Giveaway HP19Interface2Page1.png|Page 1 HP19Interface2Page2.png|Page 2 HP19Interface2Page3.png|Page 3 Other The Map got a cool update for the party. Trivia *This will be the second Holiday Party to cross over years. *The Migrator decoration was custom designed by Jonas. What is your favourite part of this party? Vote here and sound off in the comments below! All the decorated rooms and party rooms Getting amazing free items and gifts Coins for Change Singing carols Category:Blog posts